


Say Cheese!

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Canon-Typical Violence, Cosplay, Established Relationship, Heavy BDSM, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Paddling, Porn With Plot, Sadism, Sex Toys, Unreliable Narrator, Wax Play, as usual izaya deserves this, hella sadistic!Shizuo, neglect play, shizuo has a lot of secrets, the thrilling new genre of mystery porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya has some bad habits, but Shizuo thinks that it's nothing a little good ol' fashioned discipline can't cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cruel and Unusual Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendofMajora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I shouldn't start another story when I have 3 unfinished ones still ongoing, but...
> 
>  
> 
> Haha, nvm. I don't have a good excuse. Just enjoy this ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I edited one small part to fix what would have been a future plot hole

It had been the fifth time. The _fifth_ fucking time _it_ had happened.

Not the fifth time that year either, or the fifth time in the past few months - the fifth time _that month_ , and it was only midway through the second week of June!

“Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill...!”

The man who spoke these threatening words, a guy in a bartender uniform who went by the name of Heiwajima Shizuo, had been sitting in a Cafe with his two co-workers when the _ping_ of his phone getting a notification had gone off. As he had pulled it out of his pocket to check it, his calm expression had quickly turned to one of anger, eye twitching and vein near his temple beginning to throb.

“Hey, Shizuo...you alright? You kind of, uh...” 

Shizuo's senpai, Tanaka Tom, spoke as carefully as he could so as not to further provoke the man. He gestured towards Shizuo's cup - which a few seconds ago had been solid and held a strawberry shake - but was now currently a mash of crushed styrofoam and ice cream, pink liquid gushing onto the table and running in thick globs down his hand. The icy goo went seemingly unnoticed by Shizuo as he was completely focused on whatever aggravating thing he was seeing on his phone. The hand holding the offending object was gripping so hard his knuckles were white with strain, although the warning sound of the plastic cracking made him loosen his grasp a bit. He ignored Tom's words and the sticky cream making a mess everywhere as he continued his violent mantra, face extremely red and eyes visibly bulging.

“Kill kill kill KILL KILL KILL-!”

Tom sighed heavily. So it was going to be one of _those_ days again.

“I implore, what is it that is troubling Shizuo-senpai?”

Vorona, the other co-worker sitting at the table, spoke as she looked at Shizuo inquisitively, wondering what sort of intangible thing could possibly set off his temper so quickly. Perhaps it would be good to know for future reference when she wanted to provoke a fight? Shizuo didn't even notice as she stood up and leaned over the table, wiggling across it to get a good look for herself when he didn't answer her. Tom made a frantic motion with his hands, trying to signal to Vorona about how dangerous a move it was, but she was too busy studying Shizuo to notice. Tom smacked his forehead with his hand, defeated, and pushed his seat away from the table, bracing himself for whatever explosion might follow.

Startled by Vorona's face suddenly looming in front of him, Shizuo almost fell back in his chair as he quickly fumbled one-handed with his phone to shut the screen off, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. Vorona tilted her head questioningly.

“V-Vorona! Don't...don't creep up on people like that!” Shizuo squeaked out, voice unnaturally high as he placed his phone hurriedly back in the pocket of his pants. He tried not to look too guilty, using the mess on the table and his hand as an excuse to dip his head down while he frantically began to clean it up with some moist napkins that had come with Tom's order of fries. Unfortunately, he was scrubbing with so much force the napkins were all tearing into useless pieces. Tom breathed a sigh of relief and pulled himself back towards the table, not about to question Shizuo's strange behavior since it seemed he wasn't going to blow up in a rage.

Vorona spoke in a reassuring way, not picking up on the panicked intonation in Shizuo's voice. 

“If it is phone trouble, repairs needed, I can inform you of the proper procedures to re-assimilate.”

Shizuo seemed somewhat relieved at her words as he looked up at her, and even though he had calmed down again, his face was still pretty red.

“Ah, right. No, my phone is fine, it's just...” 

Shizuo cleared his throat nervously and Tom cocked an eyebrow.

“My landlord just contacted me and uh, it seems that...” 

He scratched the back of his neck and looked to the side, away from the imploring looks Tom and Vorona were shooting him as he tried to think of a good lie.

“Well...” 

Giving up on wiping the milkshake puddle off the table, Shizuo stood up and Tom immediately flinched back as he saw the terrifyingly calm expression on the man's face. Tom knew _that_ look - there was _definitely_ going to be a shitstorm, and by no means was he about to get sucked into it. Vorona shot Tom a look of her own, eyebrows raised, and she opened her mouth as if to speak, but Tom shook his head and she closed it - getting the message loud and clear this time. She gave him a firm nod in acknowledgment before she put her gaze back on Shizuo, following his every move with intense curiosity.

“You'll have to excuse me for the short notice, Tom-san, Vorona, but I'm going to head home for the day.”

Not waiting for a reply from either of them, Shizuo turned swiftly on his foot and called back nonchalantly as he began to walk away, waving his hand behind him to bid them goodbye.

“I forgot I had some _trash_ that needs to be taken out.”

 

 

♂♀

 

 

_At an apartment in Shinjuku, several hours later_

 

Orihara Izaya was just finishing up his work for the day when a jarring crash jolted him from his seat. Dust and debris from some part of his apartment collapsing made it hard to see who had caused the commotion, and he lept to his feet, immediately on edge, eyes narrowing as he pulled out the switchblade in his pocket. As if he needed more enemies knowing where he lived...

“IZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!”

Izaya's expression instantly changed to one of joy at the familiar voice, face relaxing. He re-pocketed his knife and ducked just in time to miss his front door as it went sailing over his head, close enough that the wind from the movement ruffled his hair. Miraculously, the trajectory of it only managed to smash into his coffee table since he'd been working at his couch. Had he been at his desk, however...well, that large window breaking sure would have been a hell of a thing to see, at least.

He chirped happily, “Oh, Shizu-chan, how nice of you to visit! Although, I must say I'm a little surprised – I wasn't expecting you to come over today.”

Shizuo was standing in the center of his apartment, chest heaving and fists curled up in absolute fury. The only thing different about his usual appearance was that he was carrying a large duffel bag, which was clenched so hard between his fingers Izaya was shocked he hadn't torn the handles off. Through the settling dust, he could just make out the large hole that now replaced his door as the entrance to his apartment.

“Like _hell_ you weren't!!!” Shizuo roared at him, dropping the bag to the floor with a loud _bang_. He strode over to Izaya and grabbed him by his shirt, dangling him several inches from the ground as he glared furiously at him. Izaya beamed a shit-eating grin, despite the precarious situation he was in.

“Really now, if I knew you were coming I'd have taken my door off its hinges beforehand. Seriously, that's the third time this year...”

Izaya frowned. Just because he had more than enough money for repairs didn't mean Shizuo needed to keep destroying his property every time he came over. _Ah, well, it's probably my own fault though_ , he thought with an inward chuckle.

“And this is the _fifth_ time you've done _this_ in the past ten _days_!!!” Shizuo screamed in his face, spit flying as he jostled him in his hold. Izaya didn't even flinch, so used to the treatment he'd been desensitized to it for years.

“I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about,” he twittered annoyingly, wearing an innocent look that only increased the throb in the vein at Shizuo's temple.

“Tch, yeah _right_!! You know what I mean!! _This_!! ” Shizuo pulled his phone from his pocket and shoved it in Izaya's face so vigorously that he leaned back as far as he could in his grasp, sure that it would hit him. “What the fuck is _this_ about??!!”

Izaya's lips curled up into a playful smirk.

“Ah, I do believe that's a picture of my lovely ass.”

Shizuo shook him even more, as if he could kill him just by rattling his brain around in his skull enough. And well, Izaya wasn't entirely sure that it _wouldn't_.

“No fucking _shit_!!! I meant, do you care to explain why the fuck you were sending me pictures like _that_?! We've talked about this, Flea! I thought I told you to cut that shit out!!”

Izaya closed his eyes for a moment and turned his head to the side, pretending to be disgruntled, but internally he was cackling with glee. There was nothing quite like ending his stressful day with a nice helping of provoking the fuck out of Shizuo.

“Hmph, it's not _my_ fault Shizu-chan is irresponsible at work. It's not very professional to be checking your phone while on the job, now is it?”

If it was possible for Shizuo's brow to furrow more than it already was, Izaya was sure he would have found some way to do it. He growled lowly in his throat as he pulled Izaya even closer towards his face, breathing a waft of hot, tobacco-scented air onto him.

“I was on my break, you asshole! And I'm pretty sure you _knew_ that, too! But that's beside the point – Vorona almost saw it this time when I was checking my messages! It's _so_ obvious you're doing this on purpose! It's like you _want_ me to get in trouble!”

Izaya feigned a hurt look. “That's not very nice, Shizu-chan. Excuse me for wanting to send my _boyfriend_ cute pictures during the day when I can't see him...”

Shizuo looked aghast and abruptly dropped Izaya out of surprise, face paling. 

“W-What? What the _fuck_!? Don't say weird shit like that! I am _not_ your _boyfriend_!!”

Izaya clicked his tongue in irritation as he ran a hand through his hair tiredly, pulling himself up from the ground and casually brushing dust (which was now coating his entire floor) off of him. 

“Shizu-chan, don't be ridiculous. You took me out to dinner last Saturday, did you not?”

“Well yeah, but that's 'cause you said you wanted me to do something nice for you that didn't have to do with fuckin' for once...”

Shizuo trailed off, feeling incredibly awkward as his rage ebbed away. Now that he said the words out loud, Shizuo was able to reflect on the fact that maybe taking fleas on dates wasn't exactly the most platonic activity.

“ _And_? Is that _not_ the sort of thing couples do with each other?”

Izaya looked at him expectantly, folding his arms sternly across his chest. Really, this brute's stupidity was going to be the death of him one day after all.

“But that was _one_ time! That doesn't mean shit!”

Perhaps the date thing was a valid example, but Shizuo wasn't about to go down without a fight, of course. Izaya's tone took an exasperated turn as he shook his head.

“Shizu-chan, you went with me and my sisters to the park the week before that. You said you wanted to spend more time with them because they're practically _family_.”

Shizuo's face flushed, and he rubbed his arm, rapidly becoming more embarrassed with each passing word.

“Yeah I guess I did...and I guess I said something like that... _maybe_. But I mean, they kinda just showed up and...well, you _know_ I have trouble saying no to them...!”

He finished the sentence angrily, as if he had made some great case to defend himself. Izaya tapped his foot, annoyance showing clearly on his features now, playfulness momentarily forgotten.

“God damn it, Shizu-chan, just yesterday we were discussing plans for you to move in here! We've been sleeping together for over a year – I mean, you practically live here already!”

Izaya threw a hand behind him to exemplify his point as he waved at the various clothes, books, and general assortment of items that were undeniably Shizuo's scattered around his living room. Shizuo scratched the back of his head as he turned it, finding it increasingly harder to maintain eye contact.

“Uh...that's...that's 'cause you said it'd be cheaper and shit...'sides, lots of people have roommates, that doesn't necessarily mean we're...” Shizuo lowered his voice to a whisper, as if there was some possibility of another person being around, even though Namie had obviously gone home for the day, “ _Ya' know_...”

Izaya wanted to smack Shizuo in the face - he was acting like some awkward middle schooler who had just started his first relationship, too afraid to even call it what it actually was. Well, he supposed he might as well bring out the facts Shizuo just wouldn't be able to deny. Izaya put a hand to his hip, giggling as a small smirk returned to grace his features. He twirled a bit of his hair flirtatiously.

“You told me you _loved_ me a few days ago while we were having _sex_.”

“I...I meant it in a friendly way...”

That had definitely sounded less ridiculous in his head than it did when he blurted the words out loud. Shizuo had a feeling he was just digging himself a deeper hole. Izaya's eyes opened wide and his smirk fell again. What the actual _fuck_!

“What the _hell_? You _really_ think saying 'I love you' while in the _throes of passion_ with someone is something that _just friends_ do?! Unbelievable. It's not even the first time you said it! I knew you were dumb, but seriously, this is some next level stupidity right here...”

“Er, well, I mean...that's...uh...,” Shizuo stuttered out intelligently.

“Plus, just the other night you were talking about how you wanted me to finally meet your parents!”

Shizuo sighed, ultimately feeling defeated by the overwhelming evidence. He supposed the tick had made some fairly decent points.

“Alright, alright, so maybe I am your boyfriend.”

“Maybe??” Izaya threw his hands up, voice rising to a hysterical tone. “ _Maybe_?!”

“Yeah, _maybe_ , because this shit you've been doing basically nonstop for the past several months has been _pissing me the hell off_...speaking of which, quit trying to change the subject!! And I guess I'm saying this as _your boyfriend_ – show a little respect for the things I ask you not to do! You _know_ these are _not_ the sort of cutesy pictures couples send to each other for fun! There's a time and place for _those_ sorts of texts, and when I'm working is _not_ one of them! It's completely _inappropriate_!!”

Back to his aggravated state from earlier, naturally Shizuo followed through by making a show of clenching his fists and grinding his teeth when he wasn't speaking. Glad that they had moved on from the painful boyfriend topic, Izaya slipped right back to toying with him.

“Geez, Shizu-chan is _always_ over-sexualizing me! I'm not just an object for you to stick your dick in, you know. We're officially dating now, too - there are standards you need to meet and you can't just use me as your plaything anymore. I've got complex emotions and a personality like any other human, so you should really start treating me as something other than your personal _cum dumpster_.”

“Bull-fucking-shit! Are you trying to tell me that _this_ ,” Shizuo swiped his hand across the screen of his phone until he got to the file he wanted and shoved it back in Izaya's face, “is _not_ supposed to be considered sexual?!”

Izaya grinned toothily as he stared back at a particularly raunchy photo of himself he had taken a few days ago. He remembered it all too well – gripping his swollen dick with one hand as he took the best angle he could get with the other, stroking the red and weeping tip, his face flushed and hair sticking to him with sweat. He'd gotten more and more excited just thinking about how Shizuo would react when he saw it – had his heart fluttered in his chest? Did his cock instantly jump up? How had his face looked, in the mix of anger and lust he probably felt? Oh yes, Izaya remembered that day _vividly_ – remembered coming incredibly hard all over the bathroom floor soon after the shot while shouting Shizuo's name, and then getting fucked for hours later that night by the beast himself ( _and coming at least two more times, and a few more times dry after that_ ).

Really, did Shizuo think that this was some sort of punishment that was going to deter him from sending more pictures?

Izaya shrugged, tipping his head back to send him a salacious glance from beneath dramatically fluttering eyelashes.

“I just thought Shizu-chan might appreciate some fine art. Why, did it make you a little hot under the collar?” Izaya fanned himself, panting suggestively as he said the words 'hot under the collar'. Shizuo's cheeks flushed, and Izaya silently rewarded himself for a job well done.

“You...you fucking _know_ it does!”

“So what, is Shizu-chan going to fuck me like a beast as per usual, since he can't control his sexual urges?”

“You little fucking...ugh! Whatever. I guess I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind,” Shizuo admitted, looking down for a moment and shuffling his feet, before remembering he had a plan to carry out here. Jerking his head upward, he gazed at Izaya levelly.

“But it's so _annoying_...you keep doing this no matter what I say, and apparently fucking the shit out of you just isn't punishment enough!”

Izaya bent over as he collapsed into a fit of uncontrollable laughter – so he _did_ think he was punishing him! Shizuo ignored him, writing it off as Izaya just being obnoxious and not at the fact that he was the butt of the joke.

“So, I thought of the best solution for the both of us - why don't we spice things up a bit? _Obviously_ , you've been pretty _bored_ recently. I picked out some nice things from the store that I think you'll really enjoy. What do you say?”

Having closed his eyes while he was cackling, Izaya cracked one back open, interest peaked as he glanced curiously at the mysterious duffel bag that had been abandoned on the floor.

“Oh? What exactly did Shizu-chan have in mind?”

 

 

♂♀

 

 

 

“Well now, this seems a little _excessive_.”

 

Izaya had stupidly followed Shizuo as he led him to the bedroom (technically his second grave mistake), duffel bag in hand as excitement rushed through his veins. He entertained himself during what seemed like an agonizingly long walk upstairs with thoughts about what kind of goodies someone as traditional as Shizuo could have possibly bought. 

To fully understand the gravity of the current situation, one would have to rewind to that first serious mistake, which had occurred about five months back. Izaya had teased Shizuo after sex one night, saying that he was too mundane in bed, falling into a predictably dull routine of _fuck, pass out, cuddle, provoke, repeat_ for the past year. It hadn't been too much of an exaggeration - that other 8 months or so of time when they'd first discovered their real chemistry together _had_ been blindingly sublime – rough and raw and pure intensity. Izaya supposed that had to have been due to the mutual hatred they had shared then, and since it had slowly been evolving into something that was admittedly more domestic and sickeningly lovey dovey, some part of that passion had fizzled out, leaving the movements still pleasurable but...lacking, somehow. Missing that extra _impact_ , so to speak.

Hands that used to viciously curl and squeeze around his throat had taken to gently caressing his thighs and tussling his hair. Teeth that would tear into his flesh without a second thought now only nipped tenderly against his skin. It wasn't unpleasant, but at the same time it was foreign in a way that made Izaya uneasy. The first time Shizuo had said he loved him had been an accidental slip in the heat of the moment, one that had embarrassed both parties for quite some time. But surprisingly more so for Izaya – no one had ever told him they'd loved him before, and especially not in that manner. Any human he loved had never loved him back, his parents were always too absent in his life for him to remember any clear instance when they had said it outright, and Mairu and Kururi, were well, _Mairu and Kururi_.

Well, he _did_ like the warm feeling that came with knowing he was loved by at least one person, liked the way it crawled up his spine and spread throughout his body, burning out towards his fingertips as he flexed his hand experimentally, as if trying on a new pair of gloves. And he _had_ enjoyed the gentle touches at first, cool against his delicate bones, so different in contrast to fingernails gouging and hands bruising. But there was no more _danger_. There was no unknown aspect, no more of the thrilling unpredictability that he so loved about Shizuo. Izaya craved that edge, the fine line he dipped between life and certain death, walking a constant tightrope of morbid curiosity. There was a certain finesse to it he had perfected over the years, and it was currently wilting away from disuse.

So maybe Izaya had wanted to shake things up a bit – he'd invented this new game in the hopes that he could give Shizuo that little extra push on the back in the right direction. The man hadn't exactly been the most _adventurous_ person in the bedroom, at least, Izaya had considered him incapable of evolving past some rough sex with light sadomasochistic tendencies – again, his third vital mistake.

As he was learning now, there was nothing _light_ about Shizuo's sadomasochistic streak _whatsoever_. Emphasis on the sadism aspect in particular.

“Do y'know...I'm afraid I don't agree at all. Actually, I still think it's missing a little _something_ extra...hmm...”

Shizuo mused, amusement dripping from his voice as he put the finishing touches on the rope harness now enveloping Izaya's entire body, his legs and arms restrained behind him in a hogtie as he laid stomach down on the bed. Shizuo was twisting, tying, and wrapping with acute precision, thorough and purposeful in every movement as if he had done it thousands of times over. 

As soon as they had entered the bedroom, Shizuo had ordered Izaya to go sit on the bed as he 'prepared'. Izaya had happily obliged, swinging his legs enthusiastically as he sat and waited, impatient as he fiddled with the sheets anxiously. Expecting that Shizuo would pull out something tame like handcuffs or maybe something lame like edible underwear, he was petrified as he watched the man empty the majority of the contents of the bag on the floor.

The duffel bag had revealed so far – and Izaya was unsure if there was anything else at this point since his face was currently pressed into the mattress – several pieces of hemp rope at various widths and lengths, a few different sized vibrators and dildos, nipple clamps, a ball gag, what looked like a handful of _needles_ , wax, a cock ring, anal beads, an extremely large butt plug, a collar with a bell on it, some cosplay outfits (one looked suspiciously like a schoolgirl uniform, but it was hard to tell as it was balled up), and bottles upon bottles of lube.

The hair on his neck had been sticking straight up as Shizuo had approached him, barking out in a strict voice for him to strip. Izaya had shivered at the demanding intonation – Shizuo was rarely so commanding, usually very lackadaisical during sex and generously going along with whatever Izaya wanted. There was something about that tone that only increased the sound of the blood pumping wildly in his ears as he obeyed, quickly shrugging off his clothes, relieved when they pooled onto the floor as the fabric had suddenly become very stifling against his rapidly heating skin.

The nipple clamps had been the first to be placed on him, and Izaya had whined at the initial sharp pain into such a sensitive area, but he was starting to get used to it as he focused on the new, but very different pain of rope chafing against every inch of his bare skin. The muscles in his shoulders and around his knees were straining to the point he was beginning to lose sensation there as they were folded up like origami behind him. The bottom half of the harness cupped his balls and ass tightly, pulling apart his cheeks in a way that wasn't nearly as unpleasant. In fact, the actual process of the rope being tied around him had been oddly relaxing – Shizuo was being firm, but also very careful not to cause any sort of real harm. It appeared he really knew what he was doing, and that Shizuo simply just wanted to test his threshold of pain to see what he enjoyed most.

The next toy to be used as another experiment of Shizuo's new found bizarre fascination with torture was the cock ring, slipped onto his flaccid dick at the time as he gazed at Shizuo in shock lined with admiration – which was now fully hard and rubbing roughly against the sheet beneath him. It felt good, especially in conjunction with the clamps scraping against his sore nipples, but Izaya had to admit it was starting to get uncomfortable – having been used to receiving instant gratification from Shizuo, it was another entirely new sensation, one he'd decided was hell in its own way. His slit was slick with tiny pricks of precum, and a delicious new pressure ran against his cock every time Shizuo pressed into his back while he adjusted and threaded more rope around him. There was no way to get relief – he couldn't come with the ring on, and Izaya had the sinking feeling it was going to be a while before it came off.

This was overkill, and Izaya knew the beast knew it, but really, what was he going to say now? Isn't this _exactly_ what he had wanted? Plus, Shizuo had always been an all or nothing person, especially whenever Izaya prodded at a particularly sensitive point. This was something Izaya took great pleasure in, like a kid who couldn't leave a scab alone – pick, pick, picking until it was a bloody mess, watching it crust back over only to do it again and again - never letting it fully heal so that it piled up into a permanent mound of nasty scar tissue that you were stuck with forever. 

One specifically unnerving example of how far Shizuo was willing to go to make a statement had first appeared about two months into their enemies with benefits relationship. Izaya had pointed out that Shizuo literally only wore two colors of clothing – black and white - even under his bartender uniform. Izaya had laughed at him and told him that he 'lacked style', purely for the sake of seeing the look of mortification on Shizuo's face, knowing full well how self conscious he was about his body to begin with. 

Just to prove a point out of passive aggressive spite, for at least _6 months_ after that, Shizuo had worn a brand new pair of brightly colored underpants every god damn time they had had sex, smugness emanating from him as he made a big show of taking them off as slowly as possible while he asked Izaya obnoxious questions like, 'Don't you think this color really brings out my eyes?' and 'Do these stripes make my ass look fat?' and 'I think I look really pretty in lace, don't you? Perhaps one could say I'm rather _stylish_ even, right?'

Izaya had been dumbfounded – there had been bright red boxers with pink polka dots, blue silk boxers with tiny purple hearts on them, briefs with rainbow stripes, even _women's_ underwear (which included skimpy lacy thongs, and Izaya's personal favorite - boy shorts with the English words 'Tight End' printed on the back) - the list went on and on, and Izaya never saw the same pair more than once. _Where_ he was getting them had been a bigger mystery within itself, one even Izaya hadn't managed to solve. What only added to the puzzle was the fact that when Izaya was investigating one night while he stayed over at Shizuo's apartment, there was _no sign_ they had ever existed in the first place, seemingly vanished out of thin air from every drawer, dresser, and closet. The whole ordeal had made him briefly question his sanity, wondering if he'd somehow dreamt it all up, but there was no mistaking those hints of a malicious triumphant smile that dripped from Shizuo's lips whenever he caught Izaya frantically digging through his apartment.

The 'Classic Underwear Conundrum' had created a new unspoken challenge between them that had sparked a series of small to large scale battles that Izaya had affectionately begun titling, if only so he could keep track of his victories in successfully instigating Shizuo to that interesting point again. Some of his top favorites included (out of the subsections he'd divided them into based on Shizuo's patterns) the titillating - 'Sexy Christmas Chess Death Match Part 1', the disturbing, but oddly charming - 'Ootoro in Every Orifice Disaster', the downright embarrassing - 'Shinra _Really_ Didn't Need to Know That Competition', and that one time Shizuo had done something in public that was so horrifyingly obscene Izaya could only solemnly acknowledge it with the words 'Why Are You So Fucking Stupid'.

Regardless of the results, Izaya had to hand it to him. Shizuo sure could exert a lot of effort into something if he put his mind to it.

Which was _exactly_ what Shizuo was taking great pride in doing now as he ran his fingers meticulously along the rope practically glued into Izaya's skin as he smiled widely, admiring his handiwork. Nimble fingers danced along the notches of his spine briefly, and then moved to thread the last knot that was binding his crossed arms behind his back, connecting up to a recently added thinner rope that was wrapped around the base of his neck so that it pulled his chin up, fully exposing his tender throat and forcing him to have to watch Shizuo gallivanting around like the endearing idiot he was. Izaya gave a resigned sigh, trying to ignore his arousal by speaking.

“Ne, where did you even learn to do this, anyway? I didn't think Shizu-chan was the type who could pick up something as complicated as kinbaku.”

Shizuo snorted as he adjusted the bonds to an incredibly painful tightness, provoking a sharp cry out of Izaya, who wheezed for a minute as he adapted to the new pressure against his chest.

“Wouldn't you like to know.”

“Ack...ow...y-yeah, I _would_ , that's why I _asked_ , idiot. I've got to admit, you really caught me off guard. I must say this is all rather...impressive.”

Shizuo beamed over him, eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, extremely pleased from the simple compliment, almost as if he were a dog. Izaya had no doubts that if Shizuo had had a tail just then, it would have been wagging profusely. 

“Huh, you really think so? Well, I have way more in store for you than just this. So make yourself comfortable, because this is going to be quite the trip! Ah, it's too bad I don't have a full rig to use...you'd look absolutely fantastic hung up all pretty from the ceiling for sure. How disappointing...guess I'll just have to improvise with the headboard...”

With that, Shizuo pulled out another rope from the ground to add to the mix, this one even longer, probably at least 20 ft. Attaching it to the one around Izaya's upper torso, which was currently pinning his crossed arms back, he pulled Izaya up off of his stomach and dragged him across the bed until his back was as flush as it could be against the headboard. It was an incredibly awkward position, since his legs were bent at the knees and bound up with his ankles crossed behind him as well, but Shizuo at least had the heart not to make his full weight centered on his already aching kneecaps as he elevated him so that he was stuck like an insect in an intricate spider's web. Izaya realized with a start that the knot around his neck however, which had been pulling his head back at a painful angle, was being re-connected to the piece strapped around the headboard (which was only relieving in the sense that he wouldn't be stuck staring at the ceiling the whole time), gluing him in the most restrictive position he could possibly be in. The way the twine strained across his jugular made him dizzy as he struggled to breath, his lungs and airways weighted down with pressure.

“Alright! Looks pretty secure. “ 

Shizuo tugged on the rope just to make sure, but there was no way the tick could even begin to try and get out of something so complex.

“How's it feel? Not too bad, right?”

The question had been a genuine one, but Shizuo couldn't help the snarky tone that crept into his voice.

“Urk...it's...it's fine. A-Actually, I think it's rather _comfy_ ,” Izaya spat at him, seething as Shizuo stifled a laugh. 

“That's good, because I have a feeling you'll be hanging around for a while.” Shizuo snapped his fingers, as if suddenly remembering something. “Now I know what was missing! Hmm, yes, yes, you are in for quite the treat!”

Shizuo nodded his head as he said the words, and Izaya rolled his eyes at the ridiculous show he was putting on. Still, he couldn't help feeling his heart warm in his chest, panging with love at how adorable Shizuo was being. Izaya considered that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let him have some fun for once, even if it was at the expense of humiliating him.

Sadly, Izaya would immediately retract those lovey dovey thoughts because of what the blonde did next.

Shizuo rummaged around in the bag for a moment, and then pulled out a suspicious looking vial, filled with some weird clear liquid. From his inert position, Izaya couldn't crane his neck to get a good view of the label on the bottle as he peered at it from the corner of his eyes. Shizuo opened the vial and dipped one finger of his hand into it, coating it with a gracious amount. He popped the lid back on and tossed the bottle carelessly onto the bed. Izaya gulped nervously.

“Hehe, what have you got there, Shizu-chan? You know, I was thinking, you realize I didn't really mean it when I said you were boring in bed back then, right? Ne, right, Shi - ”

Shizuo cut him off as he gripped Izaya's chin tightly, leaning onto the bed as he yanked it towards him, shutting Izaya right up as he pried his mouth open. Smiling a schadenfreude's grin, Shizuo sang out, “Say 'ah!'” - and he all but shoved the coated digit into Izaya's mouth. Startled by the intrusion, and the terrifying fact that Shizuo was drugging him with _something_ , Izaya's lips froze, refusing to move as he glowered at him.

“ _Suck_ , Flea.” Shizuo prompted sternly, and Izaya blinked at him as if he didn't understand for a moment, still feeling rebellious. Considering that maybe it was a bad idea to mess with Shizuo as the man's eyes began to gleam with a tint of anger, he settled on obliging, because it was obvious who had the upper hand at this point, especially considering he couldn't even move his. He sucked back on the finger, and he couldn't say the sickly sweet taste of the substance was entirely _bad_ as his tongue flitted out to wrap around Shizuo's knuckle, using an obscene amount of spit as it was his only real way to tease. Izaya let his teeth knock against the bone of the digit, and hallowed his cheeks to an extreme amount as he sucked with all the strength he could muster while letting out a satisfied breathy sigh, leering coyly up at him with his eyes dark with lust.

Shizuo pulled his finger out quickly as soon he was sure it'd been long enough for the drug to start to work its magic, face embarrassingly flushed at the lewd way Izaya had been sucking on it. Shaking his head to clear it (it would be a damn shame to lose his nerve after all his hard work), he gave Izaya one last smirk before he pushed himself off the bed and started to walk away from him. Izaya panted for a moment before he began to shout at Shizuo's turned back angrily, straining against his bonds in a fit of rage.

“Hah...what...what in the world did you just give me, you protozoan!? Shizu-chan, you had better tell me! What are you going to do now? Shizu-chan! Listen to me! Just where do you think you're going?! God damn it, I'm talking to - ”

Shizuo pivoted on his foot to face Izaya again and clapped a hand against his head. 

“ _Of course_ , how could I forget? I mean, shit, I got this _especially_ just for you.” Shizuo scooped up the gag which had been sitting at the foot of the bed along with all the other goodies, and strapped it onto Izaya's face, annoyance dying down as Izaya could only yell muffled insults against the restraint. He grinned maniacally back at him as he spread his arms wide.

“What am I going to do next, you ask? Well, isn't it obvious?”

Shizuo stuck his index finger towards the ceiling while he promptly twirled back around.

“I'm going to wait!”

 

 

♂♀

 

 

 

_About 45 minutes later.._

 

“Oi, Flea, how are you feeling?”

Shizuo shouted the carefree words as he sat in a chair with his back facing the bed, feet propped up onto a small table he'd moved in front of him. For the past while, he'd been happily reading a book, the pleasant silence breaking only with the occasional small muffled gasp or sharp rasp of breath. However, he hadn't taken so much as a glance behind him at Izaya during the entire time, aware that it would piss the man off even more to know he was being ignored. When he didn't hear a response, he tilted his head for a moment, almost forgetting the reason why he couldn't hear one in the first place.

“Oh, right.”

Finally turning around, Shizuo felt his cock twitch upward and his heart beat thrummed rapidly against his rib cage at the glorious sight.

Izaya was sporting a pretty full body flush, skin shining with sweat as his chest heaved against the restraints, which crisscrossed around him like a pretty present waiting to be unwrapped, accentuating every curve, angle, and crook on his slender body. His cock stood up proudly, an unhealthy looking mix of purple and red as veins throbbed against the ring still encasing it, precum sliding in large clumps down his shaft. Even with his hair practically matted to his damp face, Izaya still looked _gorgeous_ , laid out before Shizuo like a decadent dish to be devoured.

Shizuo was elated, mouth quirking up happily as he strode over to him. Izaya still appeared to be trying to act pissed, but it was clear that he was suffering from the lack of contact against his burning body, every nerve alight and prickling with desire. Every time Izaya twisted against the rope, it pushed back into him in a rapturous way, rubbing into his skin that was so incredibly sensitive now he could feel every sensation against it amplified - too aware of every delicious tug of the rope around his balls, every push of the ring into his throbbing cock, every cut of the clamps on his painfully hardened nipples. It was all only making him more desperate, completely dependent in a way he couldn't _stand_. Izaya made a promise to himself in that moment that Shizuo would _pay_ , would pay so dearly after this he would never even _think_ about messing with him ever again.

Too bad it would be a long time before he would get the opportunity to do so.

Shizuo gently unhooked the gag from around Izaya's mouth, and was pleasantly surprised to see it covered in gratuitous amounts of saliva. He'd never thought the drug would be this powerful. Shizuo felt mildly uneasy at the fact that he had first considered just pouring the whole vial's contents down Izaya's throat, but then he curiously began to wonder what _would_ happen if he did. 

In any case, he could use it as an experiment if Izaya decided he wanted to play dirty. He knew that the man wouldn't go down without kicking and screaming a good deal first, at least. Shizuo placed the back of his hand against Izaya's forehead.

“Wow, you sure are burning up. I hope you're not coming down with the flu, that would be no fun.”

It was hard to take the murderous glare Izaya was wearing seriously when it was obvious he was spiraling out of control at this point.

“An a...aphrodisiac? How...original..of...you....”

Licking his lips, Izaya groaned as he said the words, panting like an overheated dog. Shizuo chuckled as he teasingly brushed over Izaya's twitching cock, thumb making light contact with his slit, and he let out a loud moan, trying to thrust his hips forward but too restricted to carry out the movement. The rope hugged him in a reassuring way and it only added to his frustration, the binding kissing his skin to life with fire and electricity.

“I disagree. I think it's the perfect catalyst to push the plot forward, don't you think so?”

Izaya struggled to talk with his uneven breathing, and all he wanted in that moment was to be fucked and touched until he passed out and when he regained consciousness, to be fucked into unconsciousness over and over again and _shit_ , _curse_ Shizuo to hell for all _eternity_.

“T-This isn't...ahh...some fictional story, Shizu-chan..mm...you shouldn't... actually do... _fuck_...something...like this...to someone...in real life! 'Specially...not...to your precious...boyfriend...It's not...'s not right...” 

Izaya pouted out, a delightful combination of pathetic and extremely aroused that made Shizuo the happiest he had ever been in his whole life. Shizuo tugged lightly on the chain of the nipple clamps and Izaya yelped, eyes rolling towards the back of his head.

“No, what's not _right_ , is you sending me these fucked up little pictures of yours every. Other. Goddamn. Day!” Shizuo growled out the words, and reached to the floor to grab something Izaya couldn't angle his head to see. Shizuo fiddled around with whatever it was for a second, and his blood ran cold. This couldn't be good. 

The next thing he knew, Shizuo was back in front of him, two objects held proudly in his hands: One of the aforementioned vibrators, slicked up with lube and _another_ god damn piece of rope.

It was then that Izaya realized, a little too late - the real reason Shizuo had elevated him wasn't because he had been empathetic about hurting his knees, but so that he could more easily _access his ass_. The brute had been planning this all along! How he had missed that vitally important detail, Izaya didn't get much time to dwell on.

Shizuo had put the objects down so he could slip a finger into his puckered hole and Izaya screamed, sensory overload smacking into him like a truck going full speed. His balls drew up tightly and another spurt of precum came dribbling out, the only thing able to escape from the hold of the ring. Shizuo looked a little taken aback at first, he wasn't used to seeing Izaya so sensitive – it often took him _hours_ of continuously pounding into his prostate to get him to even so much as cry out, so it was weird to hear him scream like a banshee from one little finger. Izaya looked just as surprised at his reaction, eyes struggling to stay open as he fought the urge to yell some more.

“Aww...is it that bad...? Haha, guess I didn't really need to use so much lube...you're already really wet here, huh? So hot...”

Shizuo probed around a little more, still not wanting to just shove in the vibrator without preparing him like usual, but Izaya snapped at him.

“Just...just...fucking put it in...if you're gonna put it in...ughh...”

Shizuo frowned. “You sure...? I don't want to hurt you...well, at least not like that, anyway.” A smirk reappeared on Shizuo's face and Izaya sighed in exasperation.

“Trust me...ahhh...it's not...gonna...hurt...dumb ass...didn't you do...any research...before you just decided to drug...me...with...something like this...?”

Shizuo's eyes narrowed at how cocky Izaya was continuing to be, and he pulled his finger back. Without another word, he shoved the full length of the vibrator up his ass, and that beautiful eardrum-bursting scream was back, tearing up Izaya's throat before he could stop it at the unbelievable amount of pleasure scraping every nerve and buzzing in his ears, deafening him for a moment as all he could hear was the blood surging through his veins. Oh, he wanted to come, come so badly, his dick throbbing and pulsing to the rhythm of the vibrator, which Shizuo had turned on (albeit at an incredibly low setting), but he wasn't about to start pleading for it yet.

Shizuo scooped up the new small piece of rope and his fingers expertly worked a few knots to create a tiny circle in the center. He connected it around the base of the vibrator poking out, securing it in place as he attached the loose ends to the bottom part of the harness. There was no possibility of Izaya being able to push it out now, and Shizuo couldn't help but bask in the flash of horrified surprise as Izaya gaped at him. 

“What's that look for, Flea? Did you really not think I wouldn't have guessed you'd try to find a way to get it out? Hilarious. You've really let me get too close to you at this point to start being mysterious now. 'Sides, I've always been able to read you well. It's not even hard.” Shizuo shook his head sadly, looking sincerely bothered for a moment. “You really do think I'm stupid, don't you?”

Izaya turned his head as far to the side as his restraint would allow him and puffed his cheeks out, trying to ignore the delightful churning of the vibrations just brushing against his prostate. He abruptly changed the subject, not liking the guilt-inducing puppy-dog-eyes Shizuo was shooting him.

“You...know...what's funny...S-Shizu-chan...?...You sure act...a-as if...you weren't enjoying those pictures...”

There was an increase in the whirring noise of the vibrator as Shizuo revealed a remote in his hand, pushing the intensity level up with a bored look on his face.

“ _Oh god, oh fuck, fuck_!!!...and y-yet, I know...you still have every...single one on your phone...”

Shizuo ignored him, although his ears burned at the accurate call out. He most definitely _had_ saved every picture, and at this point there had to have been at least a _thousand_ (the bastard often sent him more than one at once). He whistled lowly, cheering right up again, motivated by Izaya's assholishness. “You really do look great, Flea. If only there was some way I could show you later...oh, yeah, you just reminded me!” Pulling out his cellphone from his pocket, Shizuo unlocked the screen.

“Say 'cheese!'” he shouted merrily as he snapped a picture of Izaya, chuckling at the glare he'd been giving him, despite being restrained, tortured with several toys, and drugged all to hell.

“ _Nice_. This is going to look _great_ with the rest of the large collection I already have.”

“Eat...eat a dick... _holy shit!!!_...ahhhh!!!”

Shizuo had raised the intensity on the vibrator about three more levels.

“Naw, I think I'll pass this time. And since you don't seem to be at the begging point yet, I'm going to step out for a bit. I still have a few other errands to run before everything closes for the night.”

Shizuo waved cheerfully as he replaced the ball gag, relishing the wide eyed look of alarm as Izaya struggled against his bonds futilely, only causing more delicious chafing against his cock and pushing the vibrator further into his ass, with not one bit of relief to be had.

“Oh, and one last thing before I go.”

Shizuo leaned over and brushed some of Izaya's hair out of his face, which was soaked with sweat and sticking uncomfortably to him on top of everything else.

“Don't forget to _breath_ ,” he whispered seductively into the shell of his ear, just barely brushing his lips against his lobe, and Izaya closed his eyes as a shudder ripped through him, his dick jumping against his bonds as he moaned around the gag in his mouth. Shizuo moved away, a bounce in his step as he headed to the door without so much as another look back.

“Well, see you later, Flea! Don't have too much fun without me!”

With the door slamming behind him, Izaya had plenty of time as he laid there completely immobilized and becoming hornier by the second, to reflect on the fact that he really, _really_ needed to stop underestimating Shizuo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Izaya pointed out, aphrodisiac, how original. Haha, I like to have fun with the fourth wall.
> 
> Anyway, I think you all know where this is going~ that's right! All aboard the crazy train - next stop, the deepest layers of hell!
> 
> Btw, [this is the kinbaku position](http://ropemarks.deviantart.com/art/Exposed-Dame-Gyaku-ebi-467729958?q=favby%3ANawatsuya%2F48537330&qo=0) Izaya is currently in (obviously it's NSFW). It's a reverse ebi (or shrimp) tie, basically like a hogtie, except Shizuo strapped him up against the headboard hahaha. He also added an extra rope between Izaya's neck and arms so that his head would be pulled back (before he attached it to the headboard), ouch. I'd say poor guy, but eh. You all know how I feel about him being tortured like this.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 'Tight End' boy shorts _do_ exist ~~and I know this because I may or may not have owned a pair for purely ironic purposes at some point~~


	2. Negligence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neg·li·gence ˈneɡləjəns' (noun) Law:  
> failure to use reasonable care, resulting in damage or injury to another

_...hot...so hot...Shizu-chan, you bastard...I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance..._

It was hot.

No, hot didn't even begin to describe it – It was _sweltering_. It was _searing_. Blistering, even. Burning. Boiling. Absolutely _scorching_.

Ridiculously and unequivocally _warm_. So very, _very_ hot. 

Hot hot hot hot hot.

He might as well have been on _fire_.

Izaya didn't know how long Shizuo had been gone, but to him it might as well have been days. Then again, it could have been hours - could have been minutes, weeks, months, _hell_ , maybe it had been a year. Time was irrelevant, it _had_ to have been, or else the drug wouldn't have been doing its job properly at all.

His skin was burning with an ache of want, the ropes rubbing him raw at this point and causing him to throw his head back in frustration every time he wiggled around, which only pulled the twine tighter against his throat and further constricted his breathing. It felt good, so ridiculously pleasurable, while at the same time it was like having a terrible itch that he could never scratch - something that just clawed and tore across his flesh, causing a flame of agony and unbridled desire to smolder in its wake.

Izaya learned early on in his struggle that Shizuo's suggestion to not forget to breath hadn't just been part of his obnoxious teasing – he had sincerely meant it. In fact, it was the only thing still keeping Izaya sane as he tried to focus and recenter his breathing after falling victim to a symphony of intermittent moans and cries (what he decided to lovingly refer to as 'Fits of Utter Horniness that Make Me Feel Like Dying'). Step one: count one, two, three, _breathe_ – expand the chest as much as the bonds would allow. Step two: count four, five, _oh god that feels good oh god make it stop_ , moan – as loud as the gag would allow. Repeat steps one and two for an infinite period of time.

At first, Izaya had tried to stay as still as possible, but the intensity of the vibrations were shaking up his insides with white hot ecstasy, thrumming inside him like a fucking machine that never quite finished the job. Guttural moans continued to try and escape from around his gag, which was stretching his mouth to the point his jaw was beginning to ache. 

It was at this time (perhaps halfway into eternity, Izaya calculated) that he began thrusting his hips down, desperate to have that plastic demon hit directly against his prostate, even though his dick was throbbing for release. Every time the toy from hell pushed back up, it zapped him with endless electric sparks that rushed up his spine and _fuck_ , it was such an enticing mixture of heaven and perdition wrapped with elements of purgatory - of being suspended through time and space with nothing but vibrations up his ass and a feeling of being whole while at the same time torn the fuck apart.

Izaya felt like his dick was going to explode, and he groaned, trying to rattle his restraints in a weak attempt to dislodge an arm. His biggest wish at the moment was to stroke himself raw for another slice of eternity. Although restricted in his movement, there _was_ one good thing about the setup – he was strapped down so tightly that the friction was insurmountable, clashing and chafing every inch of skin with _fire fire fire_ – and _oh_ , how he wished he could douse the blistering inferno inside of him. Sweat was rolling down his face and into his eyes, nose, and mouth now, but Izaya could barely feel it – his whole body was numb to all painful or uncomfortable sensations except those that were squeezing his balls and dick in the tight grasp of Satan's fingers.

This was the absolute worst.

Around the point where Izaya decided that it had literally been several eternities, he heard the familiar stomping of heavy steps on the stairs outside. The drug seemed to amplify noise as well, so that the sound echoed in his head in a mildly disorienting way, as if Shizuo was right next to him. His cock twitched in anticipation, automatically assuming that this would mean he would finally be touched. Izaya wasn't too sure his dazed brain agreed with his eager body. Shizuo was clearly in a mood of some sort – his gait sounded uneven, like he was taking the stairs two at a time and making a big show of putting all his weight into every movement.

Izaya waited with baited breath, insides still delightfully churning and body trembling. He was startled when his bedroom door was swiftly kicked open, ricocheting back to the point it swung off its hinges from the force.

“Ah...whoops. Damn. I just finished putting your other door back over that giant hole, too...”

Shizuo stood in the doorway - a plastic bag clutched in one hand and a backpack in the other – as he inspected the damage for a moment with his brow furrowed, clearly more concerned about breaking it than he was about checking on Izaya.

Izaya tried to yell to get his attention, but it warped into muffled whimpers as he moved in his restraint and the vibrator jolted into his prostate again harshly, making his head spin. Shizuo finally turned around and acknowledged him, face breaking out into an extremely pleased smirk at Izaya's currently frazzled and provocative, vulnerable state.

“I'm home~! Did you miss me, Flea? Probably not, right? Too busy having fun, I see! Man, I didn't think it was possible for you to get any redder, but boy, did you prove me wrong. Since you look like you're enjoying yourself, I'm going to assume you didn't mind that I stepped out for a little longer than I meant to!”

Shizuo's voice dripped with the smuggest inflection Izaya had ever heard, and it instantly grated on his over-sensitive nerves. He tried to move the muscles of his face into a glare, but he wasn't sure if the message was getting through as Shizuo continued ranting as he padded across the floor in an irritatingly slow manner.

“Yeah, there was some construction along the JR lines, had to take a different route to get back.” 

The playful smirk disappeared and Shizuo's face darkened, his mouth turning downwards unhappily.

“Uh...that part I'm actually not being sarcastic about, by the way. Seriously, it was really shitty. Was pretty angry about it. Kinda still am. Ah, I may have gotten caught up with destroying some stuff on the way over, too...Ugh, _fuck_ construction. I hate that shit.”

With a scowl plastered on his face, Shizuo dropped the bags he was carrying and made the last few strides over to Izaya to remove the gag from his mouth. As soon as he ripped it off, Shizuo winced and clapped his hands over his ears, because the first thing Izaya did was let out an extremely loud and piercing, blood-curling screech as his eyes slammed shut in unadulterated pleasure (or maybe pain – it was honestly hard for Shizuo to tell at this point). 

Slowly, Shizuo lowered his hands and gulped, licking his suddenly dry lips. After the initial scream, Izaya let out a few shrieks and moans in a decidedly lower volume, still embarrassed that he had little to no control over the voice that had been dying to express itself. He was visibly exerting a lot of effort into keeping it in line, shutting and opening his eyes and contorting his face in a silent battle with himself, clearly fighting tooth and nail with whatever stamina he could still muster.

Shizuo felt a thrill of warmth snake its way through his body at the erotic noises and the undeniable allure of Izaya in such a desperate and wanting state of desire – his cock magnificently swollen, lips moist and full, nipples pointed, pink and pretty in contrast to the dull gray of the clamps. Sweat was rolling in rivulets down his face and chest, and his thighs were soaked in fluids from his ass, dripping into the fabric of the twine with an alluring sweet smell. It was hard to tell what with the amount of wetness on his cheeks and saliva around his mouth, but Shizuo guessed at some point tears had been streaming down his face as there was the faintest hint of a salty trail lining his rosy cheekbones. The ropes were just the icing on the cake – like beautiful decorations of edible ribbon and lace piping, snug and intricate in all the right places.

“Whoah. Uh, wow. N-never heard that before. Damn, this is gonna be a lot harder than I thought, 'cause these new sounds you've been making are really...fucking hot. Fuck...” 

Shizuo averted his gaze and bit his lip as he admitted his thoughts out loud, loosening his bow tie with one hand absently to illustrate the fact he was more than a little hot and bothered himself. Having grown just as accustomed to fucking Izaya whenever, wherever the pest wanted, it appeared this was going to be a good test of discipline for the both of them. Izaya for once didn't set his sights on teasing Shizuo to get him to cave, but instead decided to put all his effort into being a smart ass as a form of weak revenge. His voice cracked and was barely above a whisper as he spoke, because somehow even with all the spit he was producing, he was still so unbelievably _parched_.

“S-Shi...zu-chan...w-we...w-wel...”

Shizuo strained to hear the quiet syllables and leaned in over the bed with a hand cupped to his ear. 

“Eh? Can't really hear you, speak up. You're like, kinda drooling too much to be coherent at this point, you know.”

Izaya's tongue darted out to try and wipe away the spit that was making his speech slightly slurred, flexing his jaw as he tried to work out the tension there from being gagged for so long. His lips pulled up into the barest hint of a grin.

“W-welcome...b-back...did...y-you...hnggg...have...a nice time...outside...?” [1]

Shizuo's eyes widened and he threw up his hands in utter disbelief.

“ _Seriously_ , Izaya?! Holy shit. _Seriously_?! I leave you bound, gagged, drugged with an aphro-fucking-disiac _and_ a vibrator on high speed shoved up your god damn ass for _three fucking hours_ with no release _at all_ , and you _still_ want to keep up this tough charade!? I knew you were crazy, but jesus fucking _christ_!!”

“D-Dunno... _ahhh! Oh god, yes, yesss!_...what...y-you...mean...'m fine...j-just...just...”

Izaya's head tipped back violently as another pleasurable wave ripped through him from the vibrations against his abused prostate and he howled, his swollen dick pulsing and still shooting ridiculous amounts of precum. It felt too _amazing_ to staunch the sounds now, so good to finally be able to scream and convey the churning feelings ripping and tearing up his spine and setting his very being alive with fire and bliss and _oh god_ , it was worse than he thought, so much worse than he thought it would be. The drug was still so _strong_ , in fact, it only seemed to be getting _stronger_ , and his cock and ass were aching, _aching_ for more contact. He could barely think straight anymore now that Shizuo was in front of him, his body so close he could feel the heat radiating off of it, and his focus turned to the many ways he wished to be touched and fucked and fondled forever. 

“...peachy...'m....j-just...mmm...peachy...”

“Oh, _for fuck's sake_! Just look at you!” Shizuo growled out, gesturing to him with a rapid flip of his wrist, not catching on to the way Izaya was eyeing him as if he wanted to swallow him whole.

“I've never seen you hornier in all the time I've been with you than you obviously are right now, and that's saying something, 'cause that one Christmas...” 

Shizuo trailed off as a pleasant memory resurfaced of a time not that long ago. He became distracted from his annoyance as he got caught up in what had been an equally as pleasurable experience.

“Oh man. Remember that? That was fucking intense, right? God, you were so sexy that day...well, maybe not as hot as you are at the moment, but still. Ah, didn't you have some stupid, fucked up name for it?”

Izaya gave a cock-eyed smirk through his haze of lust as he fondly reminisced as well.

“S-sure...do...'S-sexy...Christmas...c-chesss _ohhhh, ohhh, why, oh it hurts, whyyyy!!!_...d-death...match...part...ugh... _part_...'”

A series of elongated and drawn out low moans flew from his mouth as he gazed at Shizuo, red faced and eyes heavily lidded, surging against the binding as much as he could to try and shift the vibrator _away, away, away_ but it kept hitting its target head on, dimming his vision every time and splitting it, so that for one heart stopping, gut wrenching moment he saw two images of Shizuo flicker into life before him. _Two Shizuos_ – the thought of that was just making everything ten times more unbearable. Oh, what he would have liked to do with two Shizuos!

“'...part one...'”

Izaya managed to collect himself enough to gasp out the last words, chest heaving heavily as his lungs still were not able to fill to complete capacity. Shizuo didn't seem bothered by the display at all and stared off in the distance as he continued to bask in the memory of that glorious day, smiling proudly with a hand under his chin.

“Yeah, yeah, that.” Shizuo turned to look back at him curiously. “Wait, 'part _one_ '..? What the hell happened that made you decide to split it into parts..?”

Izaya waggled his eyebrows suggestively as his smirk grew wider, fighting through the indescribable pain he was feeling. He sent him a knowing, mischievous wink. Shizuo laughed as it came back to him.

“Oh, _right_. You and those damn chess pieces...you sick fuck. I almost forgot how deranged you can be when you put your mind to it. Why the hell I've come to love your twisted ass as much as I do, the world may never know...”

Izaya giggled, but it quickly turned into a mess of obscene whines and whimpers. The sounds seemed to snap Shizuo out of his trance.

“But...like I was saying, that's basically nothing in comparison to _this_!” Shizuo shook his head, sighing loudly as he wearily ran a hand through his blonde locks. “Shoulda figured this would happen. Ah, well, guess I'll just have to try harder then, huh?”

Taking off his glasses and putting them on the dresser, Shizuo removed his vest along with his bowtie carefully and set them aside, rolling up the sleeves of his button down shirt with a determined look on his face. Izaya spluttered for a moment as another accidental shift against the vibrator caused his vision to split to see those two magnificent Shizuo's again, now with matching devious smiles. He shook his head as much as the bonds allowed before he spoke, trying to rid himself of the graphic images running through his mind like a roll of film, which currently was playing a vivid scene of him being brutally double penetrated.

“G-go...right...ahh...ahead... _asshole_... _ohhh_ , oh _fuck_!!!...do your...worst...”

Shizuo's smile fell, and he shook his head solemnly.

“Tch, you're a real piece of work, you know that?”

Izaya shot him a wry smile, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

“Urgh...t-thanks...”

“That wasn't really a compliment...” Shizuo deadpanned as he crawled on the bed to sit cross-legged in front of the unholy altar he had created. 

“Anyway, so I was thinking, we could do this one of several ways. You're probably going to pick the harder route, but I thought I'd give you the opportunity to choose just in case you have a sudden change of heart.”

Shizuo waited patiently as Izaya was overcome with wild moans and screams again, thrashing against the twine as much as he could manage. Trying to ignore the uncomfortable hard-on that was forming from the effects of the dirty noises, Shizuo finally lowered the intensity of the vibrator slowly until it was all the way off, because if he didn't he wasn't sure how long either of them was going to continue to last.

Unfortunately, the sudden loss of the vibrations seemed to have the opposite desired effect as Izaya shrieked, eyes going wild with an unfocused gaze as he began mumbling incoherently in a severely disoriented state. Izaya thought that he had wanted nothing more than for the awful vibrations to stop, but there was absolutely _no_ relief because now he craved more, needed that extra push, had started to become _conditioned_ by it. His small frame became wracked with huge, involuntary shudders as the ghost sensations of a million volts of electricity buzzing through his skull played tricks on him, causing an acute attack of panic and fear.

It appeared that leaving a vibrator on in someone's ass who'd been drugged with seriously strong aphrodisiacs for upwards of three hours may have had some negative unforeseen consequences Shizuo hadn't really considered beforehand.

“... _Shit_ , are you alright? Ah, fuck. Maybe we should take a break first. Wait right here, I almost forgot I bought something for you.”

Not realizing how stupid it sounded to have just told someone who was completely immobilized to 'wait right here', Shizuo hopped off the bed and grabbed the plastic bag he'd discarded on the floor. If anything, this seemed to only increase Izaya's agitation as his frazzled thoughts jumped to the conclusion that Shizuo was just bringing him another device to torture him with. Finally finding his voice as the haze induced from the relentless vibrations began to dissipate, he expressed what was really on his mind in a fit of uncontrollable rage.

“No, no, no, _no_!!! Don't you fucking _dare_ , you brute!! Aghh, of course I'm not alright, you _asshole_ , you just left me horny as hell for HOURS with this crazy shit SHOVED UP MY ASS AND ON MY COCK, and you are _NOT_ about to bring more weird ass stuff into this!!! Whatever...whatever...'s...already here is fine...just... _no more_!”

Gasping for breath as the more he shouted, the more his chest felt constricted, Izaya became absolutely livid as Shizuo stared at him in shock, overcome with an incredible amount of guilt for not having thought about what Izaya must have really been feeling. He brought out the water bottle from the bag he'd bought at the convenience store and held it up like a white flag, hands raised in surrender to show Izaya that there was nothing else and tentatively moving forward as he tried to douse the tiny raging fire of fury and rope that was his boyfriend. 

“Shit, shit, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just calm down! Look, it's just a bottle of water, okay? See? I promise I didn't drug it or anything – it's seriously just water! You can even check the cap, it's not even opened! I didn't want you to get dehydrated on top of everything else, alright?!”

Izaya wheezed out a bitter chuckle.

“Ohhhhh, that...that makes me feel _so_...much fucking better! How fuckin' _nice_ of you...you didn't give a second thought to leaving me here, but ohhh, gee, better make sure I get _plenty of fluids three hours later_!! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?! I just...just wanted to spice things up a bit...in bed...is that _too_ much to ask...without you...going all _psychotic_ on me!!”

“Oh man, oh man, I'm sorry, Izaya, I _really_ didn't mean to be gone that long, like I said, that fuckin' construction - "

“Yes, yes, I know how much you haaaaate construction! Fuuuuck construction! Look at me, I'm Shizu-chan and I am soooo dumb, I can't even control myself when it comes to my intense hatred of construction, so I just _had_ to rip up a few vending machines, too, all the while my boyfriend was TIED UP TO THE HEADBOARD AND GETTING ASS RAPED WITH AN INFINITE AMOUNT OF VIBRATIONS!!”

At this point, Shizuo didn't know what else he could do, as it seemed his words were just making everything way, way worse than it already was. If Izaya didn't stop shouting, Shizuo knew he was going to start hyperventilating from the restriction around his chest and probably make himself sick. So without so much as another word to dig himself a deeper hole with, Shizuo settled on providing some relief to his poor lover.

Throwing aside the bottle of water, Shizuo leaned forward and ripped off the cock ring in one swift movement. He watched as Izaya's face became completely slack-jawed in utter bliss while he came immediately at the release, eyes rolling into the back of his head as cum shot in extremely thick, milky white strands all over the sheets in front of him, more inhumanely loud screams escaping from those gorgeous pouty, swollen lips.

“ _Ohhhhh fuck fuck fuck_!!! Yes, _yes_!! Feels so good...oh my _god_ , so _good_ -!!!”

Attempting to undulate his hips as he rode out what seemed to be one giant, never-ending orgasm, Izaya's brain shut down completely from the blinding pleasure setting every nerve aflame with a red hot desperation, and even though his erection didn't die down one bit, it had definitely been worth that long, agonizing wait, because he had never come with such an intensity in all his 26 years of life before that moment.

Even with as generous a lover as Shizuo was, there was never that moment for him – the blankness of forgetting all worries, of erasing all of time and space to enjoy impermanence through the transience of orgasm. There had never been that pure loss of control, never been that time when his thoughts stopped racing and running scenarios in his head for more than a split second, no matter how much he was relentlessly fucked like the insatiable man that he was. This new taste of nothingness only made him crave more, and he had never been so ready to brave it head on than he was now.

He had never known feeling powerless could be so _freeing_.

This-! This was _exactly_ what he had been expecting of the brilliant idiot he so loved! Shizuo truly _did_ always rise to the occasion.

Shizuo was gazing at him in awe, completely stricken with an expression of disbelief that probably matched Izaya's at his own overwhelming new revelations from the intimate moment. Shizuo placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“'Zaya...sorry, I really am sorry...I just wanted you to feel something more, you know? I thought maybe if I...never mind, let me get you out of this first, we should probably stop since you're upset...”

Shizuo took to running his hands through Izaya's soaked locks and placing tender, light kisses all over his neck and up his cheek while he emphasized how remorseful he was, and he reached a hand to begin undoing the straps on the headboard. Still breathing heavily as he felt the last flickers of the flame of the orgasm sift through him, Izaya managed to croak a weak sounding protest against the tingle of too-soft lips leaving behind wet imprints of love and devotion.

“Wait...! S-Shizu-chan...don't...don't stop now...please...I, uh...I didn't mean it. It was uh, just getting good, yeah...you stupid idiot...”

Shizuo paused in his movements, and gaped, tilting his head in confusion. He absently moved a hand to brush back Izaya's drenched hair again, and Izaya whined softly at the touch.

“Huh? What are you saying, you didn't _mean_ it? You were so angry just a minute ago...”

“Ha...I was just messing with you...yeah...was just a joke...” Izaya rasped with an unconvincing chuckle, looking to the side as maintaining eye contact with Shizuo was making begging for more a lot harder to do. Shizuo cupped a hand under his chin and squinted at Izaya, trying to interpret his current expression.

“I don't know, I think that this might be a little too much. I _kinda_ messed up with the whole neglect play part. We should really stop...”

Shizuo felt uneasy, not entirely convinced at this 180 degree turn in behavior. However, Izaya looked as if he was clearly struggling with some inward mental battle and Shizuo was curious to discover what exactly it could be about. 

Izaya sighed before he managed to mumble, “No...'m fine...it's good...I, I just...please, just give me more...”

Shizuo trailed a finger down the side of Izaya's cheek softly, and Izaya dipped his head into the touch, desperate to satiate his desire to have those wonderful callused hands all over him. Shizuo's fingers left behind a pleasant spark that reignited the churning inside him, and he conveyed with another whimper how much he hoped Shizuo would just get the hell on with it already. 

“Really? Are you sure...?”

Izaya gave a small nod, snapping his mouth shut so he could chew on his lip nervously instead. Shizuo's face brightened again, and a smile began to spread across his chiseled features. A light bulb of realization flashed in his head, and he grinned knowingly.

“Wait a minute...you fucking _liked it_ , didn't you? You actually enjoyed completely submitting to me for once, huh? Well, well, well, who would have thought this day would ever come!”

Izaya scoffed and tried shifting slowly, so as not to disturb the vibrator that sat still inside him, like some sort of ticking time bomb. He hoped to the god he didn't believe in that Shizuo was going to at least move on from trying to zap his insides into mush.

“That's not it...at all...I'm just really turned on 's all...you can't just stop when this drug is still so powerful...it wouldn't be right...I could get seriously hurt by blue balls, you know...”

Shizuo laughed jovially, and his fingers danced back to the ropes suspending Izaya, moving deftly to untie the knots restricting him. Izaya finally turned back and raised in eyebrow at the fact that Shizuo was going to release him from perdition after all.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Flea.”

Izaya stuck out his tongue in a fit of playfulness that overtook him, serotonin and dopamine levels through the roof now that his never-ending rapturous neglect play ordeal from hell was over, excitement running through him at whatever Shizuo had in store for him next.

“Yeah...it _is_ whatever I say, 'cause whatever I say _always_ goes...,” Izaya lilted in an overconfident voice, and Shizuo chuckled. 

The piece of twine around Izaya's neck was removed and tossed aside, and he breathed in deeply, finally able to fill his lungs to full capacity. Izaya choked as he slightly overdosed on the sudden amount of oxygen and fell into a small coughing fit. Concern crossed Shizuo's face, and he hurriedly jumped off the bed and grabbed the abandoned water bottle from the floor. He opened the cap and lifted it to Izaya's lips, and Izaya greedily gulped down as much as he could as Shizuo tipped it up. The cool liquid felt heavenly as it cascaded down his throat, finally quenching at least part of his thirst.

“Ah, don't drink it too fast, you're gonna get sick if you do that...and christ, don't try to pull the cute card on me now. You think you may run this relationship, but...er...”

Shizuo scratched his head with his free hand and looked to the side thoughtfully.

“Well, you kind of _do_ , don't you? Huh. Oh well. Too bad I'm running the show now!”

That devious smirk graced Shizuo's lovely features again, and as Izaya gulped down more liquid gold, he almost choked, his heart and body throbbing at the glorious vision of the adorable man before him. Shizuo took the spluttering noise Izaya made as his cue to remove the bottle, leaving Izaya panting as he resumed taking in deep breaths again. Water that had escaped from the bottle rolled down his neck and interspersed with the other fluids covering his overheated body, burning just as hotly as the second the drug has first started to take affect. Shizuo set the bottle onto a nearby table and moved back on the bed to undo the last knot ensnaring his web-of-flea.

“I was serious about taking a break though. And I am going to take you off the headboard, as you can see. But _only_ because I wanted to retie you into a new position. Thought you might like to feel your arms and legs again, yeah?”

Izaya rolled his eyes, although he was definitely up for a different position, having actually forgotten he even had limbs at this point since they had gone numb several eternities before that.

“How _thoughtful_ of you. I've been doing pretty alright without them...but I guess it'd be nice to switch it up...”

Shizuo removed the final loop, and carefully gripped Izaya by the hips to lower him down on his back onto the bed. Izaya breathed a sigh of relief, relishing in the softness of the mattress that felt just as good as being caressed on his cheek. Shizuo pulled at the sheet scrunched at the edge of the bed, and began using it to wipe the sweat, tears, and ass fluids from Izaya in an extremely gentle and tender manner. Izaya moaned, trying to buck his hips up and arching his back to meet the warm body leaning over him. 

Without pausing in his movements with the sheet, Shizuo raised his other hand and gave an experimental sharp tug to the nipple clamps, and Izaya instantly came again, a startled shriek ripping from his lips as he tilted his head back, the orgasm blinding his vision and fading it to black for a brief moment. It wasn't as powerful as the one earlier, although it tore through him in a similarly euphoric way, his brain's pleasure centers beyond overloaded at that point.

“Oh my, someone's _sensitive_ , huh? Guess I don't even have to touch you here...” Shizuo practically sang with a grin as he glided a hand to caress over Izaya's chest and across his jutting hipbone, smearing around the fresh cum that had landed there as he hovered near his flushed and weeping dick. Izaya groaned and rolled his head to the side in embarrassment.

“S-Shut up...you dumb brute...” he grumbled with a pout. Shizuo brought a finger that was covered with cum to his lips, sucking the seed off his digit with over-exaggerated lewd slurping that instantly made Izaya's dick twitch back up in interest, hard-on still throbbing even after release. Oh, the things he would do to that monster once this was all over...

When Shizuo finished his little show, he leaned over to place a light peck to Izaya's temple.

“Love you, too. So...like I was saying earlier about continuing, easy way or the hard way, which would you prefer?”

Izaya sighed and wriggled around, desperate to move himself closer to Shizuo. Shizuo noticed the subtle movements, and threw the sheet aside so he could remove the ties fastening Izaya's arms and legs behind his back. He rolled Izaya to his side so he could reach the knots, and began undoing them with expert precision.

“What a dumb question...that S-Shizu-chan already knows the answer to...”

Shizuo nodded, feigning being contemplative as he slipped off the pieces of rope that had been pinning Izaya's arms. Izaya let out a pleased murmur as he moved his free and aching arms, intense pins and needles crackling through his previously numb nerves and shooting darts of pain across his sore flesh.

“Hard way. Gotcha. But really, you don't even want to hear what the difference is, first?”

“I really, _really_ don't want to listen to anymore...of your stupid rants...” Izaya spat irritably, flexing his arms and rolling his wrists, trying to extract the aching raw tinge that sat heavy in his muscles. 

Suddenly pulling himself out of his focused reverie, Izaya realized this was his opportunity to make contact, and from his odd position he tried to swing an arm to grab at Shizuo, aiming for where he estimated his dick to be. Shizuo, having apparently anticipated this, didn't even look up from his concentration on the ropes, and shot a hand to grab Izaya's wrist firmly. Izaya whined pathetically as he tried to twist in his grasp, but he knew his attempts were futile.

“Alright then, if you say so. So, what I'm gonna do now, since you're _100% better_ 'n all, is take all those goodies and put 'em back in the bag...”

Shizuo paused meaningfully as he tugged apart the final knot, freeing Izaya's legs. Izaya breathed another sigh of relief as he stretched the tired and numb limbs, nerves overflowing with happiness – his relief was short lived, however, as Shizuo flipped him over immediately onto his back so he could straddle him, gluing him in place with his thighs and not actually making too much direct contact with his needy body. Shizuo moved his hand to take in Izaya's other wrist, and then revealed the rope still curled between his other fingers, grinning a wicked smile down at Izaya. Izaya swore his heart literally stopped in that brief moment, dizzy with lust for his increasingly more conniving lover. Shizuo leaned in close so he could hiss his next words into his ear.

“...so I can pull one after another out at random, because honestly, I just can't decide where to start _first_!”

Shizuo leaned back to begin wrapping the rope around Izaya's wrists so that they were pinioned in front of him, palms pressed to each other in a praying position. Izaya's eyes grew wide as a shiver of fear rippled through him. The beast couldn't be serious!

“Wait, _all_ of them...? You were planning to use _all_ of them _tonight_?! Dammit, Shizu-chan, haven't you ever heard of moderation! Every single god damn time, I swear...”

Shizuo finished re-tying his arms, and twisted the twine as tight as it would go, provoking a soft cry from Izaya. He waved a finger at Izaya as if chastising him, mouth curling into an even more sinister grin.

“Ah, ah, ah! You just said you wanted to do it the hard way, did you not?”

“Well... _yeah_ , but I didn't think the _hard_ way was synonymous with the _stupid way_...”

Mouth down turned into a concerned frown, Izaya tried to hide his panic behind thinly veiled annoyance. Shizuo shimmied down the lithe body underneath him so that he could pick up the two other ropes he had tossed on the bed earlier, moving quickly to retie Izaya's legs as the pest used the brief moment of freedom to lift a foot to dig it into Shizuo's crotch, causing him to groan as those devilish toes curled into his neglected erection. Shaking his head to keep from giving in, Shizuo slammed the offending limb back into the mattress and Izaya giggled in amusement, happy with his small victory. 

“M-Maybe if you had listened to what _both_ ways entailed before just writing it off, it wouldn't have come down to this, huh?” Shizuo managed to growl out, heart still beating rapidly from the pleasurable drag of toenails against his clothed cock. He spread Izaya's legs out wide, yanking them apart with a less gentle touch than he had been, and leaned an unnecessary amount of weight on the left leg as he worked on the right so that the parasite couldn't try anymore funny business.

Shizuo bent Izaya's leg at the knee so that his ankle was curled up near his crotch and pressed flush against his thigh. Winding the rope several times and crisscrossing it around both his upper thigh and shin, Izaya moaned and whimpered at the feeling of twine digging back into his flesh and Shizuo's warm fingers brushing teasingly against him. When he was able to collect himself again, he pushed on in trying to keep up with the conversation, if only to distract from how much he wanted Shizuo to fuck him into the ground for an endless amount of time. 

“Out of...let's say, curiosity...what would have even been the _easy_ way?”

Shizuo looked up from his work, done with the right leg and shifting so he could focus on the other shapely, pale limb before him, still mottled with the imprints of the previous rope lines. He shrugged and smirked at Izaya.

“Well, you can't take it back _now_ , but I _was_ gonna let you pick one or two things you'd like me to use, and then just fuck you afterwards until you decided you'd had enough. Um. Or passed out from being fucked. Whatever would have come first, I guess.” Shizuo waved a hand carelessly at his last words to accentuate them. Izaya's eyes narrowed, and Shizuo could practically see the flames bursting inside them. 

“What! But...but...that makes way more sense! Why in the world would you call it the easy way, instead of like, the logical way?! That was misleading and you know it!”

Shizuo yanked particularly hard on a knot he was currently putting together, cutting off Izaya's rage momentarily as pain hit him and he mewled at the pleasing way it zapped across his skin.

“Tch, you do that kinda shit to me all the time. 'Sides, it's not like either of us has work tomorrow, right? I thought that's the whole reason you were instigating me in the first place earlier. The aphrodisiac should help with the pain, and you can't tell me that you're not horny enough to want me to do all kinds of crazy shit to you, so there really shouldn't be any issues. Plus, I've been planning this for a long time. Ah, I've been _so_ excited about it, too...I thought you'd be happier about all the effort I put into this...”

Finished with the other leg, Shizuo pulled away and sat back on his knees, giving a ridiculous pout and trying to look as disappointed as he possibly could, his shoulders hunched unhappily as he lowered his head somewhat so he could peer at Izaya from under a veil of hair. The dog tail he had envisioned Shizuo with earlier Izaya could practically see wilting down now to hang limply between his legs. To add to this guilt-inducing image, Izaya imagined a pair of fluffy, floppy ears sticking out from his messy blonde locks, which were also folded over in sadness. Fuck.

“Cut...cut it out, with the puppy dog-act Shizu-chan, you know...you know it's not fair when you do that...damn...everyone _was_ right...I really _have_ been a terrible...influence on you...”

Izaya reflected for a moment, wondering if his cunning nature _was_ rubbing off on Shizuo, or if Shizuo had really been like this all along and he'd just never noticed until it was too late. Shizuo instantly perked back up, an impish glint shining in his over-eager eyes.

“So...? That's a yes, right?”

Izaya gave a final defeated sigh, not able to bring himself to ruin Shizuo's happy mood again. As long as that tail was sticking up, Izaya thought that perhaps he would even have a somewhat better chance at not having his asshole completely destroyed over the course of the night.

“Whatever...do what you want, Shizu-chan...”

“Great, great! Let's get started then!”

Shizuo practically flew off the bed, scooting around with a bounce in his step as he gathered all of his devices and stuffed them back in the bag haphazardly. With his back to Izaya, Shizuo glanced over his shoulder one last time to make sure he couldn't see him, and moved to the backpack he'd brought in with him earlier. He had originally forgotten a few goodies from his apartment, and Shizuo knew the night just wouldn't be complete without them as he added them to the bag as well, which was currently bulging at the seams from the amount of items.

Shizuo all but jumped back on the bed with the bag when he was done, and Izaya gave a surprised _oomph_ as the movement actually made him airborne for a moment and he flopped back down roughly into the mattress. Ignoring the disgruntled look on Izaya's face for being jostled around so carelessly, Shizuo paused to take in the new position he was quite proud of.

Izaya's legs were both bent out to his side in some perverted frog-like position, asshole stretched open invitingly with the bottom of the vibe still poking out. Shizuo had left the main harness on his body, so that his balls, dick, chest, and hips were still pleasingly outlined. With his hands pressed together in a mock-prayer, Shizuo chuckled as he thought about how much Izaya would be praying later once he finally started his real plan. Perhaps the man would even re-evaluate his position on there being a god or not, considering he'd have to believe in one in order to simultaneously pray and then denounce said god when he didn't answer his prayers.

“Alright! So first we have...” Shizuo spoke as if he was some announcer on the world's most fucked up game show, and he dipped his hand to dig around in the bag. Snapping his eyes shut so he wouldn't be tempted to peek, he tried to not let his hands linger too long so he wouldn't be able to exactly identify what it was he was touching. Izaya lifted his head up curiously from his position, sweat beginning to bead back on his forehead in his anxiety.

“...this!” Shizuo knew the cloth he had pulled had to belong to some sort of cosplay outfit, but the mystery wasn't completely ruined as he wasn't sure which one it could have been. He opened his eyes back up to take a look. “Oh, _nice_! I was hoping it would be this one first! Heh, also this will be a lot easier to put on...didn't really think about that before I tied ya' up again. Whoops!”

Izaya laughed, somewhat relieved that it was only an outfit for the time being. However, he had to admit he was a little disappointed, as this surely meant that Shizuo would use the opportunity while dressing him to spout more stupid bullshit.

“Well, at least Shizu-chan has good taste...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Shizuo greets Izaya with the set Japanese phrase 'Tadaima', used whenever someone re-enters a household, which best translated to English would be something like 'I'm home'. Naturally, Izaya responds with the set phrase used to greet someone returning, 'Okaeri', kind of like a 'Welcome back' . Hence why Shizuo is like wtf, really?? Like, of all the things to say first after being tied up and left like that...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> What in the world could have possibly happened during something that ended up being mysteriously titled 'Sexy Christmas Chess Death Match _Part 1_ ', you ask? How many parts is this even actually split into – is it as little as 1/2 or maybe as many as 1/16? And seriously, wtf is up with those chess pieces?! Well, these are all good questions, because I'm dying to know myself...;)
> 
> Oh no, what a cliffhanger! This chapter wasn't nearly as sexy as it could have been, but I promise the next is worth waiting for, because that's when the _real_ fun starts. ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, you may have noticed I snuck in the tag of unreliable narrator...well that's because Shizu-chan has so many mysterious secrets, that even I don't know them all! So keep that in mind...


End file.
